Why Are You Here?
by lolwrwg
Summary: When Hermione and Minerva find themselves in each others company at a party one evening a few things they had thought buried are brought back up that question what they think they know. Does one ever stop loving someone?


Why are you here?

Summary: When Hermione and Minerva find themselves in each others company at a party one evening a few things they had thought buried are brought back up that question what they think they know. Does one ever stop loving someone?

Authors note: Would just like to say this is un-beta read so any mistakes are my own!

Hermione downed the glass of champagne Molly Weasley had just given her as she watched people slowly filling the Weasley household. In honour of Harry and Ginny's pregnancy announcement and with her now at stage in her pregnancy where it seemed safe enough to tell everyone, Molly had seen it fit to hold a party and invite everyone and anyone she could think of to celebrate in the glorious occasion.

Since the announcement, the elder woman had talked of nothing but. Hermione knew Molly was anxious for the new baby but she also wondered if sometimes the fuss was to distract herself from the loss of Fred.

Despite having had five years pass since the fall of Voldemort you could still see how heavily it had taken its toll on the sweet woman.

In truth it had taken its toll on everyone, even herself.

If Hermione had been closed off before she was a complete recluse now. Apart from her job at the ministry, Hermione rarely spent any time with others outside of work. Her relationship with Ron was deplorable at best. Despite living in the same flat, they rarely spoke at all and when they did it was usually in argument.

Bills were tight as Ron drank away most of their income and with Harry's announcement of their unborn baby Ron was pressuring her for something more out of their meagre relationship. In truth she had been thinking of breaking off the relationship because, while she did care for him to an extent, she didn't love him the way she was supposed to.

Hermione had been reluctant to even come tonight but Molly had begged and so here she was, making her way through the throngs of people in search of more alcohol. It seemed like the best solution even though she'd regret its effects in the morning.

She sighed in relief when she found the various bottles of alcohol in the kitchen and quickly located a bottle of red. It wasn't the best but it would do the trick she was sure.

Looking around, she grabbed a glass and headed off out toward the garden. Weaving her way through different people, she forced a smile and bid a quick hello when people greeted her. She even spared Ron a roll of her eyes when she saw him, clearly already smashed, leering over a woman she vaguely recognised.

What a load of bollocks they were.

Finally, she stepped out into the large garden and sighed in relief when she found the area empty. She didn't want to deal with people continuously thanking her for her efforts in the war, she didn't want their pitiful smiles and their 'understanding' when it was so clear they didn't.

Finding purchase on a small hammock, she cracked open her wine and poured herself a healthy measure. If Ron could get bladdered then she damn well could too!

Sitting back, she took a few gulps of wine, letting wine settle to her palette. There wasn't much point, it was clearly a very cheap bottle she thought with a wince as she downed the bitter liquid.

After two glasses though her body started to feel the buzz and the incoming haze that came with the effects.

"May I intrude?"

Hermione eyes opened quickly and looked at the tall Scottish woman at her side. A woman she had secretly missed and loved for many many years. A woman whom she hadn't spoken to in nearly five years. Yet here she stood asking to sit with her?

"Ugh, of course" Hermione said as she moved to the side of the hammock to make room for her old transfiguration professor.

"It seems we had a similar idea Miss Granger" Minerva quipped as she held up her own bottle of wine and a glass.

Hermione smiled timidly, confused as to why she had come and sat with her "It seems so"

Cracking open her own wine Minerva noticed they had the same one "Any good?"

Hermione shrugged "I all I would advise is to just swallow it"

Minerva grimaced "Sounds lovely"

"It does its job"

Hermione watched as Minerva poured the wine before sipping it with another grimace.

"I believe you are correct"

"I usually am" Hermione said nonchalantly.

Minerva looked at her pointedly thinking back to a time where Hermione had lain her heart on her sleeve for her and she had stupidly rejected the younger woman. Now it was too late. She was with Ron. She had no chance.

Just after the war Hermione and Minerva had grown closer. Over the summer months Hermione, herself and a few others had rebuilt Hogwarts. In that time Hermione and Minerva had shared quarters due to the lack of rooms still standing and during that time they had formed an attachment. An attachment that Minerva refused to acknowledge.

When summer neared its end Hermione had been brave and confessed that she had indeed formed feelings that she wished to pursue and had said she was sure Minerva had felt the same.

Minerva, however, had gone against her heart and instead told Hermione she was being foolish, that she was too old for her and she was too young to think that her feelings were true but were instead most likely a crush. How wrong she had been.

Since then they had cut all ties. They had not seen each other except in passing for almost five years.

Minerva knew though as she looked into Hermione's eyes she still felt something for the beautiful young woman. She tried to deny it but her feelings for Hermione were more than she ever thought they could be.

Eventually, Minerva looked away and drank more of her drink in hope to drown her regrets and forget that only a few years ago one the brightest and most beautiful witches had offered herself and her heart to her and she had cast them away without so much as a second thought.

She'd been an utter fool!

"I can hear you thinking" Hermione said quietly, her voice laden with the early signs of alcohol consumption.

"I'll try to think a little quieter" Minerva quipped.

Hermione scoffed "I don't think you could even if you tried"

"When the thoughts are as worthy as these perhaps you are right, but as you said, you usually are correct"

Hermione looked at her passively, no emotion in her usually expressive brown eyes.

When Hermione turned her attention back to her drink Minerva felt her stomach sink further into turmoil.

"Why are you here?" Hermione asked suddenly, her eyes fixed ahead of her, refusing to look at the older witch.

Minerva went to speak but was cut off from answering.

"You never come to these things, in fact I don't think you've been to any party since the war. So why now?" Hermione questioned, the wine making her bolder than usual.

Minerva sighed, unsure as to what to tell the younger woman.

"…The promise of a new born child gives many people hope after everything we have been through. Harry is a dear friend, why shouldn't I join in celebration?"

Hermione scoffed.

"Do you have something to say?" Minerva questioned shortly at Hermione's scoff.

Hermione just shook her head and laughed bitterly.

Minerva's eyes narrowed.

"Don't be child, if you have something to say just say it" Minerva spat.

Hermione's jaw ground before her eyes looked at her piercingly.

"I have nothing to say to you"

"Then stop being so god damn immature"

"Me!?" Hermione laughed "I haven't done anything!"

"Neither have I, so I don't see why you're acting so cold"

"Don't think so highly of yourself"

"Only stating facts dear"

Hermione shook her head again "I don't know why you came out here"

"Because, believe it or not, I wanted to see you, I thought we were friends"

Hermione looked at her with shock "Friends? Minerva, we haven't spoken in nearly five years, I don't know what your impression of friends is but it is certainly not that!" Hermione spat.

For a brief moment Minerva relished in the way Hermione said her name but the moment was quickly banished.

"Why can't you believe that I may miss your company" Minerva tried honestly.

"Miss my company? How dare you!" Hermione fumed.

"Hermione..."

"No. I gave you the opportunity to have my company,_ I_ wanted to have _your_ company but you pushed me away. I sent you letters, none of which were replied to and yet you have the audacity to come and sit next to me and tell me you miss my company"

Minerva knew what Hermione said was true but tried again. "That doesn't mean we still can't be friends"

Hermione laughed again "I think you're five years too late"

"Why? Why can't we leave the past behind and move forward?"

"You wouldn't talk to me Minerva, you avoided me at every opportunity. I don't want to be your friend and you clearly don't want to be mine"

Minerva knew that she had been appalling in her behaviour and she regretted it more than anything in her life but to apologise would be to admit her feelings and she refused to do that. Not now. She had too much pride.

"I can't take back what I did. All we can do now is move on and you clearly have with Ronald Weasley, though I am baffled as to why" she bit out.

She winced at her jealous tone and hoped Hermione wouldn't pick up on it. She did.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Hermione sat up in the hammock now, glass clutched tightly in her hand.

"You know what it means"

"No, actually I don't, so please do explain '_Professor'_"

"Don't play coy Hermione it doesn't suit you" everyone knew how fickle and stupid Ron could be and how opposite him and Hermione were.

Hermione stood now and downed the rest of her wine before turning back to the woman she still loved and yet felt such anger toward.

"Ron is many things but at least he goes after what he wants"

Minerva rose an eyebrow "Oh so you think getting blind drunk and hitting on other women whom aren't his girlfriend is a good relationship? Yes I can see how lovely that must be for you. If that is your attitude then perhaps I was right in saying no to your advances"

Hermione pursed her lips.

"You act so cold and so calculated but it isn't true. I know you Minerva, I saw what so many others have tried and failed to see, why did you push me away?"

Minerva breathed in and took a long sip of her wine.

"You were just a child..."

"That's not true and you know it!"

"Hermione the war had affected us all, even I. Look at how many people have had children since due to the fact they were seeking comfort. I refused to be that rebound for you. If we were to have a relationship I would want it to be of solid ground not born out of mourning!"

"Oh don't bullshit, you just didn't want to face the fact that 'Ol McGonagall' could actually feel!" Hermione said as she swigged from her bottle, uncaring to the glass now.

Minerva wanted nothing more to scream at the girl that she did feel. That she still loved Hermione even now with all her cutting words and cold glances but what good would it do her? None. It would simply drive her further into torment.

"You're drunk" Minerva said stated before sipping her own drink. Merlin she needed something stronger than this!

"And you're a spineless witch with no one to love because you push every one away" Hermione stated as she stared firmly at the older woman.

Her heart ached but they needed this, Hermione needed this, to let go and move on.

"I'm not here to argue with you..."

"Then what are you here for?"

"I came because Molly asked me to..."

"No..." Hermione looked at her seriously "I mean out here, with me?"

"I told you..."

"Don't!" Hermione snapped as she walked forward "Don't lie to me"

"I'm not lying"

"Bollocks. I just want the truth!"

"Well it is the only truth you are getting!" The Scottish witch snapped harshly

Minerva fiddled with her glass and drank the rest of its contents.

"Minerva..."

"I'm not doing this!" Minerva hissed sitting up quickly before pushing past the younger woman, Hermione hot on her heels.

"Don't walk away from me!" Hermione hissed as they stepped into the house.

Minerva practically chucked her empty glass onto the table top before moving quickly through the house.

The house was crowded and full of merry people stumbling and singing, all of it made Minerva's head spin and all she wanted was an escape!

Seeing the stairs in sight and an approaching Arthur, she was in mood to deal with the man at that moment, she dashed up the stairs in hope of quiet.

Hermione had brought back too many unwanted memories and feelings. She had been an idiot in thinking they could be friends and that they could ever go back to how they once were.

Reaching the top of the stairs she went into the nearest room and shut the door gently. It held traces of a teenager's presence but most things seemed to have been moved out, holding only a bed and few things here and there. She assumed it used to be one of the boys old rooms.

She breathed in trying to hold back her tears but her silence was quickly disturbed when the door opened and closed again.

Whipping her head round she watched as Hermione locked the door.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"You are going to tell me why the hell you didn't speak to me for five years!"

Minerva sighed running her hands through her hair.

"You wanted more than I could give! What more do you want?!"

Hermione shook her head "You held me at night when I was upset, you let me snuggle next to you, you kissed me god damn it!"

"I know and I shouldn't have!" Kissing Hermione had been a moment she treasured and regretted most in her life.

"I wanted you to!"

"How? How could you want a cantankerous old woman like me?!"

Hermione sighed stepping forward, grasping Minerva's wrist firmly enough so she couldn't escape and yet with a gentleness that Minerva seemed to crave.

"Because you aren't old, you are beautiful and stubborn and extremely intelligent and I… I care… for you"

Minerva looked at her with something akin to shock and wonder and yet sadness laced her features too.

"You've had a drink Hermione, you will regret those words tomorrow I can assure you..." Minerva whispered.

"For once in your god damn life will you just trust that I know my own feelings!"

"How can I when I'm not even certain I know my own" Minerva pulled her hands away and turned to sit on the bed.

"If you didn't want me why did you kiss me?" Hermione asked gently, needing to know after all these years.

Minerva licked her lips remembering the few kisses they had shared as though they were yesterday. They were a treasured memory.

"I was confused. I did care for you Hermione more than I thought I could but in many ways you were still my student..." Minerva confessed, watching with desperate eyes as Hermione took her words in carefully.

"And now?"

Minerva sighed. She had nothing to lose, she had lost everything when she had rejected Hermione all those years ago.

"I think you are the most gorgeous, intelligent, witty and kind witch I have ever had the pleasure of knowing. Is that what you wanted to hear? I was a fool..." the older woman confessed tearfully "I... Did love you. I was just too scared to tell you"

Hermione's lips trembled as she braced herself against one of the large cabernets.

"_Did_ or_ do_ love me?" Her voice cracked.

Minerva felt tears fall from her eyes involuntarily.

"Do, I do love you. I always have" she whispered, the pounding sound of music from downstairs almost hiding her words.

Hermione heard them clearly enough though.

The younger woman slammed her hand against the Cabernet angrily.

"How, how could you keep that from me!"

"You were 19 years old! Would you have rather seen me in Azkaban?"

"I was of age!"

"Perhaps, but the Wizarding world was in chaos I wasn't about to throw another spanner into the works. I wasn't about to risk your life and mine after we had only just survived the war!" Minerva shouted breathlessly. "I needed to keep you safe"

"You should have asked me. That wasn't your decision to make!" Hermione snapped as she paced In front of the Scottish witch.

"Well it's the one I made!"

"You should have told me!"

"I'm not arguing with you about a decision that I made years ago!"

Hermione scoffed "No, you don't want argue about anything at all, you avoid everything instead!"

"I was protecting you!" Minerva shouted as she stood.

"No you weren't, you were hiding in the corner like a coward! Like a selfish, self centred, egotistical, bitch!" Hermione screamed back.

SLAP.

Minerva's slap across Hermione's face shocked them both. It had become one of those rare moments where actions take over with no apparent control. Minerva went to apologise but Hermione grabbed Minerva's face and pulled her in for a clumsy kiss.

Minerva immediately melted into the younger woman's arms, her hands coming to rest on Hermione's waist carefully while Hermione hands went to the nape of her neck.

"I'm sorry..." Minerva murmured against Hermione lips.

"Shut up"

Hermione continued to kiss her, pushing her back toward the bed until Minerva was sat on the edge with Hermione straddling her.

A supple tongue flicked out and teased Minerva's bottom lip, coaxing her to open up. She needed to taste the older woman, to feel that intimate connection.

Minerva suppressed her moan and breathed in through her nose before opening her mouth and letting her tongue meet Hermione's. It was like pure delight, the two strong muscles sliding against each other in greeting.

Their kisses continued melting into each other until air was desperately needed.

Minerva's hands were not idle as they started sliding Hermione's dress up her tan legs to the younger witch's great satisfaction.

If Minerva wanted Hermione before she wasn't sure how she'd survive without her now. She felt consumed. Her lips trailed a path down Hermione's neck as Hermione's hands started untucking her blouse from her skirt.

Every touch was filled with long suppressed need so when Hermione started moving her hips against Minerva's, it was clear to both they had no intention of stopping, they'd follow this through, consequences be damned.

As Hermione started un-buttoning Minerva's blouse, Minerva took her time in exploring Hermione neck, sucking and nipping. She made note of every little sigh or whimper. When she reached the spot just below Hermione's ear she flicked her tongue out and smiled against Hermione ear when the younger woman sighed into her.

"You like it here?" Minerva flicked her tongue again.

Hermione let her eyes drift close for a second "Yes" she breathed, opening her eyes again.

The Scottish witch chuckled lowly as Hermione undid the last button on her blouse revealing her black lace bra.

Hermione smiled at the ample breasts before her and toned stomach. Merlin! How she had this underneath those teaching robes Hermione would never know because it was truly a sin!

Minerva's chest rose and fell rapidly as she watched Hermione looking at her, seemingly enraptured.

She wondered if Hermione was repulsed by what she saw or...

Her thoughts were cut off as Hermione kissed her soundly and as though she had read her mind and heard her worries the younger witch whispered.

"You're beautiful"

Hermione's delicate hands ran over her rib cage.

Their noses rubbed together in a loving caress, the down stairs music thudding rhythmically through the floor.

Minerva's hands lifted Hermione's tight dress up over her arse so it was resting on her hips, her hands continuously running over the younger witches full globes possessively.

In the back of her mind she knew what they doing was wrong and that technically Hermione was still with young Ronald but in that moment Minerva couldn't find it within her to care. She'd wanted this woman for so long she'd be damned if she was going to let any opportunity to be within her arms go.

When Hermione's hand started palming her breasts and pinching her nipple through the lace Minerva felt her body breathe pure pleasure. How could one woman make her feel so good?

In return Minerva scraped her nails along the globes of Hermione's arse carefully until she slid one hand all the way down until she reached Hermione's centre, the thin piece of material separating wet swollen lips from her fingers, sodden with her need.

Hermione arched into her and keened in her ear as she started rubbing her fingers over the wet thong.

Just by giving Hermione pleasure made Minerva wetter than she had ever felt before, Merlin she wanted to fuck her!

Minerva continued to rub while Hermione bit down on her neck, drowning her moans.

Using her fingers, Minerva hooked her fingers round Hermione's thong and pulled it upwards creating a pleasant friction against Hermione's clit that the younger woman couldn't help but moan into.

Breathing deeply, Hermione lifted her head from the older woman's neck.

"Want you..."

"I know darling..." Minerva whispered huskily as she shifted backwards further onto the bed while Hermione's hands started travelling down her skirt.

Quickly, Hermione started pulling up Minerva's skirt so it pooled at her waist like Hermione's dress. Both knew that despite their desires their time was limited and sooner rather than later they'd have to return down stairs.

Hooking her fingers around Minerva's French nickers, Hermione pulled the soiled material down her long legs and over Minerva's heels, dropping them to the floor. God this woman was divine.

Parting Minerva's legs, Hermione took in the older woman's swollen glistening folds with anticipation and want.

Starting at her ankles, Hermione ran her hands up Minerva's bent legs all the way up to the highest point of her thigh, smiling at Minerva's pout as she went.

"Tease" Minerva murmured as Hermione leant forward, their tongues coming out to flick against each other in play until Hermione moved forward taking Minerva's tongue in her mouth and kissing her fully.

Eventually one of Hermione's hands slid down Minerva's inner thigh until she reached the older woman's wet and needy folds. Taking her time to run her fingers through her slit, she moved the natural lubricant around and over the hood of Minerva's clit making the Scottish witch hiss in pleasure.

Circling the hood, Hermione watched as Minerva moaned and sighed quietly, trying her best not to make too much noise.

For five years she had wondered about pleasuring this woman, would she scream out her pleasure? Or would she bite her lip in silent cry? It seemed the reality was better than anything she ever could have imagined as tiny breathy pants broke forth, her voice catching in her throat on occasion too. Merlin it made her wet.

When Minerva had pushed Hermione away, not only was the younger witch heartbroken but confused too. Her confusion had turned to anger but now, now all she could feel was love and passion for her. It seemed she hadn't moved on at all, merely suppressed her feelings.

Kissing her rib cage she let her fingers dip, ever so slightly, into Minerva's hot hole, smirking when the older woman's hips followed her fingers, her body immediately seeking more contact.

"Hermione..." Minerva practically growled.

Knowing time was of the essence Hermione let one finger slide in easy before pushing in two. Pumping in and out she watched Minerva's every reaction, which angle she preferred, which side of her clit really made her squirm and used the knowledge she had gained to bring her to the precipice of release.

She pumped in and out of her cunt quickly before letting her fingers move through her folds again, drawing out anxious moans from the woman she had loved in silence for so long.

Dipping in she pulled out slowly and repeated the action as she kissed her way down Minerva's chest until she reached her hips.

From this angle though she was unable to bend far enough to let her lips come into play so Hermione shifted off the bed, kneeling, before pulling Minerva forward toward the edge of the bed.

Minerva squeaked slightly as she was tugged but she was quickly distracted as Hermione's tongue took place where fingers had just moved teasingly over.

Minerva's legs came to rest on Hermione shoulders while she lay back, consumed by Hermione's wicked tongue and fingers.

While her tongue flicked over the Scottish woman's clit furiously, Hermione moved her fingers in and out of her cunt once again, revelling in the way Minerva started to lift her hips and murmur her pleasure.

Minerva bit her lip when Hermione flicked her tongue across a particularly sensitive part of her clit. Oh god!

"Yes, there... 'Mione...!"

Pleasure started twisting in Minerva's stomach and Hermione started sucking at her.

With a few more hard thrusts of Hermione fingers Minerva threw her head back, trying with all her might not to scream as her legs tightened around Hermione's shoulders and her heels dug into her back.

Hermione felt the inner muscles of Minerva's cunt tightening around her fingers, pulling them in as she continued her ministrations on her clit until the ebony haired woman seemed to settle.

Hermione was throbbing with need by now but watching as Minerva fell apart in front of her gave her such pleasure and happiness the brunette swore if she died right there and then she would die the happiest woman on earth.

Whimpering, Minerva felt Hermione shifting upwards, kissing a trail up her stomach as her fingers eased their way out of her hot wet cunt while her legs bent further, following the younger woman upwards.

Why she had pushed this woman away all those years ago when it was so obvious that they felt deeply for the other she would never know but she was here now.

"I'm sorry" Minerva shook her head as she breathed out.

Hermione frowned as Minerva's legs came off her shoulders and she hovered above Minerva, her hands stroking a few sweat slicked strands of hair away from her face lovingly.

"Why, what's wrong?"

"For all those years ago. I shouldn't have pushed you away, I was an idiot" Minerva said, emotion lacing her voice heavily.

"Shhh. We were both faulted in our actions. I should have fought harder for you, there are many things we should have done, but we're here now" Hermione leaned forward and kissed Minerva gently.

Cupping Hermione's face, Minerva let her tongue tangle with Hermione's and hooked her legs around her waist needing her close.

"Min, I need you" Hermione mumbled against her lips.

Minerva simply kissed her way down her jaw and lifting the younger woman's dress back up her hips.

Not wanting to waste a moment more she tugged the thong down around her legs before flipping them over. She wanted to bring Hermione as much pleasure a she had given her and show her that she was hers heart, body and soul to do with what she liked.

Crawling back up her body she gently pulled one of her dress straps down and tugged the dress over one of her small pert breasts before taking the dark coloured nipple in her mouth.

Hermione arched into Minerva's mouth as the older woman's tongue played homage to her sensitive nipple.

"Please..." Hermione begged, her body needing it's release.

Minerva immediately conceded and let her fingers travel down to where Hermione needed her most. Using her long middle finger she parted Hermione's slick wet folds and moved her juices up and around Hermione's clit much as she had done to herself.

Bringing her forefinger into play she spread Hermione's labia before pinching in and around the hood and bringing it up causing Hermione so gasp in pleasure.

"Please, please, please!" Hermione gasped.

"Shhh" Minerva soothed as she bent down to kiss Hermione's thigh.

Making sure Hermione was ready, Minerva let her middle finger sink into Hermione's tight hole slowly causing the younger woman's breath to hitch.

Parting Hermione's legs wider and revelling at her fuck me heels Minerva added a second finger, pushing in and out slowly, stretching her.

Hermione's hips followed every move as her belly stated to tighten with the tell take signs of orgasm.

Bending down, Minerva blew gently in Hermione's clit as the younger woman gripped the bed sheets tightly. She swore she never felt so good and loved,

"Tell me what you need darling" Minerva whispered as she pushed her thumb over Hermione's clit hoping to hit a good spot.

Hermione shook her head, breathless.

"You can, just tell me darling, I love you" Minerva whispered as she kissed the brunettes neck while her fingers continued to move in and out of her.

"Lick me..." Hermione whispered lustily.

Minerva smirked and shuffled back down off the bed so she could kneel in front of her love.

Like Hermione had done she dragged the girl to the edge of the bed and smiled at Hermione's red and waiting cunt. Just the thought of tasting her set her body alight once more.

Bringing Hermione's legs over her shoulders Minerva leant forward, her arms around Hermione's thighs and licked from her hole all the way up to the hood of her clit.

Hermione's hips bucked slightly.

Minerva repeated the action but this time went back down and circled Hermione's vaginal hole.

Feeling Minerva's tongue teasing her Hermione groaned. Merlin she needed her inside her!

When Minerva dipped her tongue in as far as she could and wriggled it around Hermione cried out louder than she had anticipated and quickly bit her tongue hoping to hide her moans.

Moving it in and out Minerva fucked Hermione with her tongue before moving back up to her clit, flicking over it hard and fast. It was divine.

"Fuck me, please, god please!" Hermione whispered furiously.

Knowing she needed release, Minerva sank two fingers into her hole and started pumping them in and out at a quick pace while her tongue moved quickly over her clit.

Hermione whimpered.

'Tap, Tap, tap'

Both of their heads whipped up as they stared at each other startled.

Minerva's heart suddenly stopped as she heard someone tapping on the door.

"'mione?" Ron's voice came.

Feeling Hermione stiffen and her heart sink, Minerva went to pull away quickly but was stopped as Hermione locked her legs around her shoulders and looked at her pleadingly.

The door knob turned and jiggled but it didn't open and Minerva thanked her lucky stars that Hermione had locked it earlier.

"Don't leave, please" Hermione whispered, barely audible but with desperate begging in her eyes. She didn't think she could handle Minerva leaving a second time!

Minerva was helpless to resist. Hermione was hers, she'd loved her for so long and despite the time it took to get to this moment Minerva knew it was worth it and she wasn't about to let her go.

"'Mione? You in 'ere?"

Minerva moved back up onto the bed, Hermione's gaze following as the door handle continued to jiggle and Ron continued to call, oblivious to their love making. Leaning down, Minerva took Hermione's lips In a deep full kiss while her fingers started to move in and out of the younger woman again.

With Hermione's legs hooked around her waist, Minerva quickened her pace and used the palm of her hand to hit against Hermione's clit causing more pleasure.

Breaking their kiss, Minerva looked at Hermione lovingly "I'm not going anywhere" she breathed hotly against her lips.

Hermione whimpered and let her one hand grip the nape of Minerva's neck while the other grasped Minerva's arse, her hips rocking with Minerva's hand, seeking release.

Moving her finger in a come forth motion Minerva continued to stroke Hermione's insides until a small rock like pebble start to form, hardening under her ministrations. Her G spot. Carefully Minerva continued to rub against the spot harder, Hermione biting down on her lips to supress her whimpers and sighs. It made Minerva's heart soar.

"Don't stop…!" Hermione whispered desperately into Minerva's ear.

Using her thumb too to rub against Hermione's clit Minerva worked in tandem with Hermione's hips to bring her to her desperate release with love that had been supressed for so many years.

Minutes passed until, quickly, Hermione's hips arched off the bed while Minerva tried her best to push them back down, her fingers now working furiously as she tipped Hermione over the edge in orgasm. With their noses brushing against each other, Hermione parted her lips in silent cry, supressing her cries as her nails dug into Minerva's neck and shoulder, her eyes closed.

Throwing her head back Hermione let the pleasure run over her body in powerful waves. It was pure ecstasy and she knew she would never be able to get enough.

Hermione bit out a small whimper, clamping her mouth closed as her heart raced and her hips moved with Minerva's hand as she came down from her euphoric high.

While Minerva's fingers moved slowly against Hermione's wet and spent cunt their lips met in a languid but equally passionate kiss, giving what they could into those few sacred moments.

Minerva felt Hermione suck her tongue slightly and felt her throat moan quietly showing its appreciation.

Breaking apart they looked at each other carefully. As though they didn't know where to go from here.

The thudding music from down stairs flooded their ears a constant reminder of the reality they had torn themselves away from for a few precious moments.

Both women wanted nothing more than to stay where they were in the little nest they had made away from everyone else but both knowing with heavy hearts that they couldn't.

Leaning forward Hermione captured Minerva's lips gently again, a chaste kiss before whispering "We need to go"

Minerva nodded and gently eased her fingers away from Hermione's core before moving off the bed.

Picking up their knickers both women adjusted their clothing back to their original state. When both were decent Hermione went to head for the door but Minerva caught her arm gently, stopping her.

"I, I need to know if… if this is it, or if you want me to walk away and forget this ever happened…" Hermione went to speak but Minerva put her hand up and continued "I understand you are in a relationship with Ronald, so I need to know whether I stand I chance or whether this was a one time discretion. I care for you very deeply, but I won't waste my time and give heart if it's not wanted" Minerva said truthfully.

Hermione tilted her head and looked at the woman she loved carefully before linking her finger with the older woman's.

"I have loved you since my sixth year. Even when I was with Ron I thought about you and I know that our past is rocky but I do want this, I want you. My relationship with Ronald is a sham and while I do care for him it is nothing compared to what I know I could feel for you. Despite our interlude tonight though I don't think it wise to come to you until I'm free and worthy so I ask that you give me a couple of weeks to sort things out with Ron. I'll find you and we can go from there"

Minerva smiled shyly at Hermione's thoughtfulness. She knew the woman wasn't being rude when she said she didn't want to see her. No it was best they didn't until things with Ronald had been sorted and finished with. It was only fair.

"That sounds acceptable. I shall wait patiently"

Hermione smiled and went to walk away but Minerva stopped her again and tugged her back towards her.

Bringing her close, Minerva smiled "I love you too" she whispered before kissing her gently.

Hermione felt something within her warm as Minerva's lips moved lovingly with hers and she knew that loving Minerva would be a like enjoying the seasons, each change was different and yet she loved each one all the same with equal measure.

Breaking apart she walked away reluctantly and checked outside before slipping out when the coast was clear.

Minerva watched her go with sorrow but a small smile played on her lips in hope that Hermione would come back to her and be in her arms again soon.

Authors Note: Okay so I think this may be a one shot but you never know I may change my mind ;) I hope you've enjoyed this so please let me know what you think.


End file.
